


Always and Forever

by soresu_master



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Evlynn, F/M, Flynn-centric, Post-season 3 smut, mostly non-graphic smut, post-season 3, references to the Librarian movies, smut with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soresu_master/pseuds/soresu_master
Summary: “You can go through the artifacts tomorrow,” she told him, smoothing down the collar of his shirt. “Make sure everything’s in its proper place. But tonight, Librarian, you’re mine.” Her hands tightened on his shirt and she pulled him forward into a deep kiss.Eve and Flynn deal with (or avoid) the aftermath of Apep and DOSA invading the Library, and figure out how to move forward...with a rather nonverbal discussion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in Mexico for about ten days, and where I was staying there was no internet, no wifi, hardly any in the entire town. I took to writing down my thoughts in a notebook, and this eventually turned into a fanfic. A rather long one, for me, I think. 
> 
> I've finally finished it in its entirety, which I never actually thought I would manage to do, so I'm a little proud of myself. I'm NOT entirely proud of how the smut turned out, but it's mostly not graphic so I think it's probably okay. Still warrants the mature rating, though. It's just not explicit. The emotion behind it is more important than the sex itself is. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my contribution to the post-season 3 fic pool, because for some reason, there's just not enough there.

* * *

* * *

 

 

_"You're alone, you're on your own;_   
_So what, have you gone blind?_   
_Have you forgotten what you have,_   
_and what is yours?"_   
  
_~King, Lauren Aquilina_

 

* * *

* * *

 

Flynn Carsen had anticipated to be dead for the aftermath. So of course, he hadn’t given too much thought as to what it would be like. Not that he’d wanted to die, no, quite the opposite. But he’d spent months upon months researching, only to come up empty-handed. And once he knew he’d failed, he’d started the avoiding. Eve had noticed, of course – but she’d chalked it up to Charlene, probably. Only Flynn ( _and okay, Jenkins, too_ ) had known the true reasoning for it, and that suited him just fine.

 

But he _wasn’t_ dead. The Librarians had seen to that. His clever, _clever_ friends had come up with a way to save him, each one of them. How had it taken him so long to realise that these people were his friends, his family? They’d been right beside him for years, all this time.

 

And no one more so than Eve. Speaking of –

 

“Don’t you dare.” And she’d barely choked the words out before Flynn felt her arms wrap around him, pulling him into a fierce embrace. “Don’t you _dare_ do that again.” She was muttering it into his shoulder, but he got the message. So his arms wrapped around her back and he held her just as tightly. After this whole ordeal, Flynn found that the last thing he wanted was to be parted from her. After all, she may have almost lost him, but he had been just that close to losing her, too. Even if it had been his choice.

 

“Okay,” he told her quietly, his lips pressing to her hair. “Okay.” It was mostly an empty promise; he sensed she’d know that. Because it wasn’t a promise he could keep – if the world was in danger, if they faced something like that again…well, he’d become a Librarian, and a hero in turn. He would give his life up for her in an instant. But for the moment, it really didn’t matter. He would keep secrets. She would try to protect him despite that. That’s just who they were, who they’d always be.

 

Librarian and Guardian.

 

Flynn could’ve stood there for hours, just holding her, if given the chance. But as they always seemed to, the other Librarians filed into the Annex’s main room, waiting for instruction. It took him a moment, though, to acknowledge their presence at all – and another to realise that they weren’t actually waiting for _him_. Eve straightened herself up and wiped at her eyes – not that it helped much at all. Her eyes were already puffy and red.

 

Cassandra shifted nervously. “We’re so sorry,” she said guiltily, her words directed at Eve. “We should’ve known better, we –“

 

“ – should’ve known you’d never betray the Library,” continued Stone.

 

“Or us,” Ezekiel interjected. “Besides, let’s face it. We’re pretty unbeatable. _And_ awesome.”

 

Flynn beamed at the trio, and Eve held back a laugh, giving them a fond smile, each in turn. “Guys,” she said with a shake of her head, “I would’ve thought the same thing, in your position. That was the point.” Her hand slipped into Flynn’s and laced their fingers together. “Now, go home. Get some rest. I think we could all do with a good night’s sleep.”

 

They nodded, but Cassandra backed away only slightly before she doubled back to throw her arms around Flynn’s neck and hug him tightly. But it was only a few seconds before she pulled back and ran from the room. He watched the door for a few moments, even after she had disappeared from view, and Eve just smiled at his befuddled expression.

 

She placed a hand on his arm. “Don’t _ever_ think we don’t need you,” she told him gently, before her hand trailed down, grasping his hand and pulling him with her, deeper into the Library.

 

He swung their joined hands back and forth as they made their way towards his Library apartment. Or was it theirs? Flynn was never quite sure – and if it had been any other time, he may have asked. But it was just a fleeting thought, before it vanished from his mind. “Consider it noted,” he murmured. But after everything that had transpired, even just hours before, he knew their little banter-y thing that they did was the last thing on Eve’s mind.

 

He could tell from her purposeful stride, the way she clung to his hand like she was afraid he’d slip away again. To be fair, if Flynn was entirely honest with himself, it felt good. Not the fact that she was scared, no, that felt awful. But the fact that she loved him enough to be scared that she’d lose him? The fact that she loved him enough to make sure he _knew_ he was wanted…even if it wasn’t with words. Lord knows Flynn hadn’t always been the best with words himself.

 

So what did that say about him? That he needed validation, well, he already knew that. If he needed someone to believe in him, he understood that too, from a purely psychological standpoint. His mother had always been that person. She’d loved him; believed in him, saw the best in him. Even when he couldn’t see it in himself. She may have never seen him become the hero he was, but that was exactly the point. She had never needed to.

 

But his mother was long gone. And it had been in a mere instant – Flynn had never even gotten a chance to say goodbye, until it was too late. The smartest person in the world, and he’d missed all the signs. And with all the things he’d done, all the magic he knew, and he couldn’t have used it to save her. Magic always has a cost, he knew, a terrible price. But would that have been worth it, to save his mother? Except, what would that have done to him? Librarians had been corrupted by magic since the beginning of time, drunk with power. And since his first mission, since meeting Edward Wilde, Flynn had sworn to himself that he would _never_ become like him _._

_(‘We just never benefit from the artifacts,’_ he vaguely heard Charlene’s voice in his head. _)_

 

But before he could go too far down that road again, Eve’s voice broke through, and Flynn smiled. Always his Guardian, job or not. Always protecting him, even sometimes from himself. “You can go through the artifacts tomorrow,” she told him, smoothing down the collar of his shirt. “Make sure everything’s in its proper place. But tonight, Librarian, you’re _mine_.” Her hands tightened on his shirt and she pulled him forward into a deep kiss.

 

And through it, Flynn felt her desperation, the fear that one day, she would lose him again. And for the first time, he began to understand her, a tiny bit. It was her job to protect him. Him and the other Librarians. Losing him was not simply a loss – Eve would have also considered it a failure on her part. A failure that she had not been able to prevent his death. He never wanted her to feel that way again. And so he silently vowed to himself that she would never have to.

 

“I’ll live,” he said with a quiet chuckle, as she tugged him along with her, pushing open the door to his apartment and through the small living space to the bedroom – the last door on the left side of the corridor.

 

The apartment was a strange mix of ancient and modern – not terribly large, but big enough for two people to navigate comfortably. It had certainly been smaller when Flynn had lived there by himself. He hadn’t noticed the change at first, but now…it was impossible _not_ to notice. There were books strewn across the antique coffee table, and it was only due to the Library’s magic that the table hadn’t buckled under the weight of the heavy books atop it. But across from the table was a leather couch, a television and a laptop not too far from it.

 

Eve’s influence stretched far beyond his apartment, though – she was in his very thoughts. She had changed his outlook on everything – there was always another chance, another trick, another way to save the day. How had he forgotten that so easily, how had he so _readily_ accepted his own fate, when she was only alive because he had refused to accept hers?

 

He wondered, vaguely, if that was a sign of aging, maybe even of wisdom. Charlene had been proud of him, he knew, she’d told him as much. He’d become the _great_ Librarian Judson had wanted him to become, the one he’d always believed he could be. He’d put the world above what he’d wanted; he’d have given up everything…why had it seemed so _easy_?

 

The bedroom door shut behind them, and the moment it did, it was like a fire ignited between them. It was a familiar sensation for Flynn – even before Eve, most of his sexual encounters had been very much the same. That tightening in his chest from what they were facing, like something was squeezing his heart from the inside. Always emboldened by the heat of the moment and impassioned by the stakes, but never to last, never once.

 

Except for now. Except for _Eve_.

 

She reached for him, just as he’d begun to reach for her. They met one another halfway, and Eve pulled Flynn in for a kiss. It spoke volumes more than his words could ever say, it was wanting, it was needing, but it was also far more than that. It was, _I’ll never leave you alone, I’ll always be here, no matter what_. The truth of the matter was that either one of them could die at any time. Any day, any moment could be their last. But that was just more of a reason to live _in_ the moment – Flynn knew that now.

 

But the kiss wasn’t enough for long – no, they both needed more. Because even as his tongue trailed across her lips and she granted him entrance, he was already ridding her of that DOSA jacket. It felt dirty, like it was drenched in Pure Evil, and he flung it to the other side of the room. Actually, he felt like _burning_ it, maybe he’d bring that up later, when he wasn’t focused on ravishing her.

 

Eve pushed Flynn’s jacket off and he vaguely heard the **_thump_** as it landed on the floor behind him – before it vanished entirely from his thoughts. She pulled away from his lips, only to give him a smile, her hand taking his and leading him backwards to the bed, until the backs of her knees hit the mattress. Then she tugged him down on top of her, the pair of them awkwardly shuffling, amidst quiet laughter, so their feet wouldn’t hang over the sides.

 

They leaned in once more, but the look in her eyes gave Flynn pause, and his hand cupped her cheek, just stroking his thumb along her face. She still astonished him, sometimes. Her very existence made his breath catch, and the fact that she was still here with him, that she hadn’t left, that she was _alive_ …in short, she was a miracle. “I’ve missed this,” he confessed. “I’ve missed _you_ , Eve.” Her response was only to smile and pull him in for another kiss. His hand braced her neck, holding her tight as he pressed closer, his lips taking hers for his own.

 

She felt around for the buttons of his vest and worked around them, eventually getting each of them unbuttoned, and then working on his shirt – un-tucking it from his pants and then unbuttoning it until she could push both down his arms. Flynn’s skin tingled as her fingertips ran up his torso, through the light smattering of hair on his chest. He took a shuddering breath, rolling his shoulders back as she touched him, fingers trailing up and down his sides.

 

Flynn reached for Eve’s shirt next, pulling it up and over her head, the light black material dropping over the side of the bed carelessly. His breath caught as her breasts came into view, and she gave him an amused smile. How many times had they been in this position, how many times had he seen her exactly like this? Yet he was still as breathless and in awe of her as he had been that first night. Privately, Flynn hoped he never tired of it – that was part of the reason he loved her. She kept things interesting.

 

“So,” she said, her eyes glinting with mirth, “What’re you gonna do about it, Librarian?”

 

He leaned down, pressing his lips to the space between her breasts. “ _I_ thought I’d start here…” Then he kissed downward. “Then here.” His lips landed on her belly button next, and Eve laughed, her fingertips brushing gently through his hair. Flynn worked her belt off with nimble fingers and as soon as he undid the button he tugged her trousers down her legs, revealing miles of pale skin to his gaze. Now, Flynn loved every inch of Eve, but it wasn’t her legs, it wasn’t even her chest, no – her _eyes_ were his favourite part of her. Bright or stormy, they were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. She could speak volumes without saying a word; just a gaze could convey her exact feelings.

 

Eve’s pants bunched at her ankles, so Flynn (after considerable effort) got her boots off and pulled the trousers off all the way, dropping everything to the floor. Crouching, he pressed kisses to each of her ankles and then alternated as he kissed up her legs. Her body trembled as he got closer to her underwear, but he skipped over the area entirely. His fingertips ghosted up her hips and then brushed lightly against the fabric of her bra. He stretched his body over hers, his hand wrapping around her back, lifting her so he could unhook her bra clasp. Fumbling for a moment, one-handed, he managed to get it, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Eve just laughed again, giving him another kiss. She dropped back onto the bed as the straps fell away, tugging on her tightly-wound bun so her hair would fall freely. Flynn managed to remove the bra in its entirety, dropping that, too, over the side of the bed.

 

It had vanished from his mind before it hit the floor.

 

“C’mere,” murmured Eve, and it took Flynn less than a second to comply. His lips had easily replaced themselves on hers, but his fingertips had found the softness of her breasts instead, and he sighed contentedly into her mouth. It was strange to think that even just earlier that day, he thought that he’d never get the chance to feel her again. To be wrapped up in her arms, to feel so… _safe_. Maybe that was a funny thing, to feel safe in her arms. Because wasn’t a _guy_ supposed to be able to protect the woman he loved? Strangely though, on them, it worked. She was his Guardian. Protecting him was, quite literally, her _job_. Yet _never once_ had she made him feel, even accidentally, like less of a man.

 

There was something about Eve that was inherently gentle, despite the tough exterior, and every day he delighted himself in the fact that he’d been able to penetrate it. He’d always been rather wily after all, if he did say so himself, and somehow he’d been able to slip right past her walls and break them down from the inside. But that hadn’t been without its pitfalls, and he’d found his own walls crumbling down – with each new thing he learned about her, it was something new she’d learned about him, and that had continued until there were no more walls to break through. And that…that was when he knew for sure what he was feeling was love. For so long, Flynn had had no one. No one who truly understood him. And then Eve came along – and within the first few days of meeting him, understood him leagues better than those he’d known for years. For so long…he’d been by himself. And now, he knew with certainty…if today’s events had proven anything, he’d never be alone again.

 

“I love you,” he told her, his voice barely above a whisper. Eve only let out a soft gasp as one of Flynn’s fingertips grazed over a nipple, but he thought he might’ve heard her murmur ‘ _I know_ ,’ once she got the chance.

 

It was only a passing thought in Flynn’s mind that he’d heard that before, that he knew she knew, but what he wanted to know was how she felt about him. Even though…well, he was sure he already knew.

 

( _But the words were always nice to hear_.)

 

The next moment, though, had him leaning his head down to suck a nipple into his mouth, eliciting a louder gasp from Eve, and he grinned to himself. Eve prided herself in being in control, he knew that. So ever since he’d learned that particular fact, Flynn had spent every moment in bed trying to get her to let _go_. And in that sense, sex had become something of a game. Everything he did was not only for her pleasure or for his own, but to prove to Eve that she didn’t always _need_ to be in control, not with him. He understood her need for it in the workplace, when she was trying to wrangle four incredibly stubborn Librarians, but with him, when they were alone?

 

She didn’t have to be _Colonel Baird_ , not all the time.

 

And she’d done the exact same thing for him. He didn’t have to always be _the Librarian_. Together, they could just be Eve and Flynn. Flynn and Eve. That was why they worked so well as a couple, even if they didn’t seem to make sense on paper.

 

“Flynn,” she whispered, and for the first time, he noticed that Eve’s chest was heaving as she breathed deeply. There was a small amount of sweat beading on her forehead, but she just smiled up at him. The way she said his name made his heart leap – there was something different about her, different from anyone else he’d ever known. Because even when she said his name in exasperation, there was a certain fondness to it. The way it just rolled off her tongue, as if it was meant to be spoken from her lips…it made his stomach flip-flop, and his heart skip a beat. His lips paid attention to her other nipple, and he pressed gentle kisses upon each of her breasts before moving on.

 

He was still on all fours above her, and it was then that he realised that his trousers were still on, belt still buckled. It wasn’t exactly leaving much to the imagination, and Eve just laughed softly, her hands gently stroking up and down his arms. Well, those would have to come off. After hastily unbuckling his belt and kicking off his sneakers, Flynn pushed his pants down his legs and let them drop. He heard his phone in his pocket beep in irritation as it hit the floor, but he didn’t pay it any attention. Because _Eve_ deserved complete focus, right now.

 

So his eyes focused back on her face, on the brightness in her eyes and the remainder of the red rims – the ones that told him just how scared she had been that she was going to lose him, the very ones that reminded him how close he had been to death. Flynn swallowed and slipped his hands into hers, lacing their fingers together. Eve shifted a little, and he knew she could feel him pressing against her through his boxers. Good. Let her know how she’s affecting him, let her know just how much he desired her, if it hadn’t been evident before. He leaned down to kiss her again, and this time, he slipped his tongue into her mouth without much pretense at all. She welcomed him gladly, though, releasing her hands from his grasp in favour of wrapping them around his neck. They continued to kiss, but it didn’t go unnoticed that Eve had begun to subconsciously roll her hip against his. Flynn inhaled sharply and pulled his mouth from hers. She only smirked at him in response, and – oh. Well, it hadn’t been so subconscious, after all.

 

In moments, they had done away with his boxers and her briefs, and he was sliding home, the way made easy by how wet she already had been. There were heaving breaths and quiet moans as he filled her. How had he almost done away with all of this? As smart as he was, Flynn Carsen was also a fool. He was beginning to learn that, and…well, he was doing better when it came to accepting the fact that he didn’t have all the answers. And even more, that not everything _needed_ an answer, or at least not a logical one. When it came to the Library, who knew?

 

Eve’s hands ran down his face, fingertips brushing through his hair as he leaned to press kisses down her neck, his own hands clutching at her hips to shift her, letting him slide in deeper. She arched her back when he hit a certain spot inside her, and she let out another breathless gasp. But she was still smiling at him, and that was all he needed. She nodded her head a little once he looked back up at her, and so at her instruction Flynn began to move.

 

It was a stuttering, unsteady rhythm at first – as sometimes it was with Flynn, his mind on a million things at once. But then he was able to zero in on Eve, on how she made him feel, on how it felt to be inside her, his arms around her…and just how his love for her made him feel like his chest was going to explode. And then his movements slowed, setting a leisurely pace. In, out, in, and then out again…and he continued that, pressing kisses to whatever part of Eve’s body he could reach. But his arms were trembling with the effort of holding himself up, and sweat had begun to bead on his face. And despite the pleasure that Eve was feeling, she managed to notice – his Eve, always taking care of him, in whatever capacity he needed.

 

After some uneasy shifting, she was able to get Flynn on his back, his hands falling to her hips as she rocked on top of him. His eyes rolled back into his head, but then he blinked. His gaze was still unfocused, but his hips were moving intuitively now, thrusting upwards, and he could still feel himself sliding in and out of her. “Eve,” he whispered breathlessly, choking his way through the few short letters of her name, “You are… _so_ beautiful. You’re… _breathtaking_.” Her rhythm faltered as she laughed at him – a pun, in the middle of sex, only Flynn Carsen. His lips quirked into a tiny smirk before he allowed himself to focus again on thrusting up – but he put just as much energy into not closing his eyes.

 

Because he would not miss a minute of this, not even a millisecond. He was going to commit this to his memory, forever.

 

Their coupling became hurried, more frantic, as time went on, and Flynn could feel that tell-tale tingle at the base of his spine that signaled he would not be lasting that much longer. He tested his arms, and then used what remained of his strength to make them tumble over again, Eve landing flat on her back with sweaty locks of blonde hair spread out beneath her, fanned out on the grey bedding. Flynn had slid out of her during the slightly unsteady move, but it didn’t take long at all for him to slide home again, exhaling deeply, contentedly, as he did so. Eve’s eyes fell shut as he pushed in more insistently, but her hands reached for his, wandering aimlessly for a few moments before he realised that was what she wanted.

  
  
“More,” she murmured to him, “ _Flynn_ …” The only thing he could do was comply, so he took a deep breath, his eyebrows contorting as he thrust faster, pounding into her with each ounce of strength he had. “ _Oh_ , Flynn!” His name falling from her lips as a cry was his driving force as he pushed into her again and again, it was the only thing keeping him in the moment. His face was painted with sweat, locks of sweaty hair hanging in his face.

 

He squeezed down on her hands as he moved even faster, racing now, racing for his own end. Eve was just as close as he was, he could feel it, he could feel each clench of her sex around him. He made sure to brush against her clit a few times, and in that number of thrusts, she let out a breathy moan, her chest heaving, as she caught his erection in a vice grip. Flynn kissed her through her orgasm, but she hadn’t fully recovered before he chased after his own release, a few more pounding thrusts and a desperate cry of her name before he pulsed in her, painting her insides with every ounce of himself, everything he had to give.

 

His face buried in the crook of her neck as his breath evened out, still pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder, and her collarbone. Eve’s fingertips ran through his hair, rubbing up and down his spine as they held each other. Eventually, he softened and slipped out of her, feeling her body twitch a little at the movement. Her muscles relaxed, and Flynn shifted to his side, hand lifting to brush hair back from her face.

 

“Hi,” he said softly, a tired but satisfied grin plastered onto his face. His headache was starting to return, Flynn thought vaguely, maybe…some sleep would help with that. The Eye of Ra, definitely not the best idea to defeat existential evil. He wouldn’t be doing that again in a hurry, even if it did result in some amazing sex. He could see the worry lines on Eve’s face, even through the smile that she gave him before she leaned in to kiss him again.

  
  
“Hi, yourself,” she murmured back.

 

They shuffled under the covers, sweaty and smelling of sex. But that didn’t matter. They would shower in the morning, for now…at least for Flynn, personally, he didn’t want to leave her arms. He never wanted to leave her arms again, well, unless they were being chased, in which case, it would be highly illogical to still be holding her, not when Eve could run faster by herself – well. His thoughts trailed off as she pushed him down onto his back, a slender hand coming to rest atop his heart.

 

He had thought she’d fallen asleep, but just as he was about to close his eyes, Eve shifted and he lifted his head to look at her. Her blue eyes were sparkling, and he thought…they had never looked more beautiful. “For the record, Librarian,” she said quietly, “I love you, too. Always and forever.” His breath caught for a moment and he swallowed, letting his hand coming to rest on top of hers.

 

There were a few moments of silence before he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“I know.”

 

And, in the darkness of the room, Flynn Carsen smiled.

 

 

_**Fin.** _


End file.
